That's What It's All About
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Tracy hasn't been herself lately and Link finally finds out what the doctor said.


Disclaimer: _Hairspray_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Marc Shaiman and New Line Cinema.

* * *

That's What It's All About 

Link sighed with weariness and relief as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the familiar and comforting house, gratefully shutting out the rest of the world behind him. He dropped his work bag to the floor, put the keys on the small table by the door, and loosened his tie as he walked farther into his home.

It had been a very long, tiring day at work. And since he first left the house this morning, Link's thoughts had continually centered on his wife. She hadn't been feeling herself the past couple of weeks, and despite her reassurances and his attempts to believe her, he had become quite concerned. She had finally agreed to go see the doctor and had set up an appointment for 11:45 A.M. today. He had made her promise to give him a call afterwards to let him know what the doctor said. The call never came. And Link had found it more and more difficult to concentrate on his work as the time dragged. But now he was here.

Poking his head into the living room to check for any sign of life, Link did a double take when he noticed a dinner tray set up in front of the sofa. A root beer, Baby Ruth candy, and a sandwich – chunky peanut butter, his favorite – were waiting. His eyes lit up for a moment before he remembered his main concern and resumed his search. Halfway down the hall to the bedroom, he stopped as a sound reached his ears. His pace quickened, and he slowly pushed open the slightly ajar bathroom door on the right.

He suddenly felt like a hopeless fourteen-year-old again and swallowed thickly as he took in the small body crouched before the toilet. Dry coughs filled the air, then whimpers. Link tried to fight down his quickly rising panic.

"Honey?" he said.

A half-grasp and half-whimper were the reply.

Quickly he entered the small room. "Tracy?" He knelt behind her, tenderly pulling her hair back from her face. He gently traced circles on her back, feeling trembles racing through her body.

"I'm…all…right..," the words were spoken quietly and unsteadily.

Silently Link continued to rub her back. His eyes darkened with more worry as she threw up again. After the coughs ended, he listened to her breathing slowly return to normal. When she started to get to her feet, he supported her with one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. She rinsed her mouth and splashed water on her face. Their eyes met in the mirror. She appeared tired and a little pale. Slowly she turned to face him, craning her neck back to look him in the eye. He stared down at her with great concern. Her eyes slipped shut when he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"What's wrong, Trace? Why didn't you call?" Link's voice was nearly a whisper.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she opened her eyes reluctantly. "I thought I should tell you when you got back…" she trailed off.

Link's mind jumped into overdrive, trying to figure out what the doctor told her that was so terrible she waited for him to come home. "What—"

She shushed him with a finger against his lips and reached for his hand. Immediately he laced his fingers through hers. He allowed her to lead him out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and into the living room. At her silent invitation he sat down on the couch by the dinner tray, and she took a seat beside him.

"Please eat," Tracy encouraged when he simply watched her closely.

He drank a little root beer and managed to eat about a quarter of the sandwich before setting it down. He faced his wife fully. The suspense was killing him. And he had had enough of it.

"Now darlin', what did the doctor say?" Link asked as calmly as possible.

Tracy lowered her head and wrung her hands for a moment. When she lifted up her chocolate-brown eyes, they were filling with tears; an assortment of emotions Link could not identify flickered in her face. She opened and closed her mouth several times.

"_Trace…?_" She was beginning to scare him.

"Link." Unexpected determination flashed in her eyes. "Link, I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. Link's mouth dropped opened and he reeled back, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach. There was a ringing in his ears, and he stared at her for a long time. She nervously watched his reaction.

"Pre—pre—you—we," he tried to speak.

"We're going to have a baby."

_A baby._ They were going to be parents. _He_ was going to become a _daddy_.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "The doctor… Yes. That is why I have been sick and… Oh!" Her eyes clouded over. "I was so shocked. I know we've only been married three years and it is sooner than we discussed—"

Some of his shock wearing off, Link reached out for her. Cupping her face in his hands, he brushed his thumbs over her soft skin. "I couldn't be happier," he confessed in a tone thick with emotion. Then he pulled her into a kiss that was gently passionate and loving.

And tasted like peanut butter.

THE END


End file.
